


Une belle nuit

by MissAmande



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Music, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Charlie réfléchit à son futur sur l'île.
Relationships: Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Une belle nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire ma Willette ! J'espère que ce texte te plaira ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Lost alors je ne sais pas trop si ça va être bien... 
> 
> Bref j'ai écrit ce texte sur cette musique : https://youtu.be/bx1Bh8ZvH84   
> Je vous conseille donc de l'écouter en même temps que la lecture !

Ils étaient sur l’île depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant, des clans s’étaient formés, des bagarres avaient éclaté et Jack s’était élu chef de leur groupe. L’ambiance était toujours pesante et malsaine, tout le monde se disputait pour un rien, cependant ce soir Charlie avait envie d’apporter de la joie à toutes ces personnes et en particulier à une certaine blonde enceinte. Alors il prit sa guitare qu’il avait retrouvée avec l’aide de John Locke, et s’assit à côté de Claire.

\- _Hey ! Alors comment va le petit navet dans le ventre de sa mère ?_

_\- Il est particulière agité ce soir._

_\- Ah mais c’est parce qu’il sait qu’un concert va avoir lieu ! C’est un rockeur !_

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur et bientôt Charlie joua quelques notes, d’abord douces puis il interpréta une chanson d’Oasis.

**“Today is gonna to be the day**

**That they’re gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should’ve somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now.”**

Tout le monde écoutait à présent la chanson, certains s’étaient rapprochés de Charlie, d’autres chantaient avec lui dans un murmure plus bas. Mais le jeune n’avait d’yeux que pour la femme à ses côtés qui le regardait avec admiration et quelque chose de plus fort qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pour le moment.

**“Backbeat, the word is on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now”**

Il aurait dû faire cela depuis longtemps, chanter pour quelqu’un, ça avait été sa vie avant de sombrer dans la drogue à cause de son frère. Il avait toujours aimé chanter pour les autres, c’était ce qui l’avait poussé sur scène mais le succès était vite monté à la tête de Liam et il avait fini par le suivre dans sa descente aux Enfers en tentant de le sauver.

**“And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I**

**Would like to say to you but I don't know how”**

Il aurait dû se réveiller plus tôt et lâcher le groupe mais la drogue avait été une bouée de sauvetage dans un océan de doutes. Mais aujourd’hui il avait enfin les idées claires et il était libre de faire ce qu’il souhaitait sur cette île, loin de la ferveur des fans et de l’influence du succès. Il voulait être heureux et rendre Claire heureuse.

**“Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Today was gonna be the day**

**But they'll never throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you're not to do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now”**

Et si son sourire était une preuve du bonheur qu’elle ressentait alors il avait réussi et son cœur qui battait déjà à la chamade s’emballa encore un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il était amoureux, c’était ça l’amour… Alors il se promit une chose, jamais plus il ne toucherait à la drogue, jamais plus il ne ferait de mal aux personnes qui comptaient pour lui, tout cela c’était du passé.

**“And all the roads that lead you there were winding**

**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**

**There are many things that I**

**Would like to say to you but I don't know how**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall”**

Cette île n’était peut-être pas si mal après tout, c’était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer et cette fois, il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs, plus jamais. Cette île était une bénédiction. Et il comptait bien ne pas gâcher cette opportunité, il serait quelqu’un de meilleur, il voulait être meilleur pour Claire, pour son ami Hurley et pour lui-même, il n’était pas un raté, il n’était certes pas parfait, personne ne l’était, mais il pouvait encore rattraper toutes ses fautes. Il ferait tout pour y arriver. Peut-être qu’il allait échouer ou peut-être qu’il allait mourir dans les jours qui allaient venir mais au moins il aurait essayé. C’était tout ce qui comptait, essayer, la réussite importait peu.

**“I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me”**


End file.
